Yo-kai Watch The OC Adventure!
by SwirlyKoma
Summary: Meet my new yo-kai watch story focused on recreating Yo-kai watch, and you guys/gals can choose your OCs to take part of the story! Enjoy!
1. The Start Of Our Adventure!

HELLO! Welcome to my new book, Yo-kai Watch The OC Adventure! In this fanfiction we will be relying on you viewers to help us create Yo-kai Watch all over again! At the end of this chapter I will discuss how to put in an oc. Also do not forget this before I get into the story, some real yo-kai watch characters (only yo-kai) will appear in this fanfiction. Now Let The Story Unfold Before Your Very Eyes.

Yo-kai Watch belongs to Level 5. Nintendo, and all of it's developers/creators

It was a gloomy rainy day in Springdale. Students blew away rushing to there homes after escaping the school doors. Every student did this except four kids. Jenny, Robert, Carlos, and Max. "And I was like Robert I told you many times that yo-kai do not exsist!" said Carlos wiping his eyes from wet rain water dropping steadily on his cheeks. "But they do! I searched the internet for it!" complained Robert. On the other hands Jenny was wiping her eyes from the rain as Max just started to sniff. Max soon stated that they better be going or they are gonna catch a cold, and a seconds after Max said that the friends were off their separate ways. Max liked to bike to home like the others, but unlike them he takes a quick stop to . normally is around a shrine in . They like to work together a lot as Max does whatever he can do to help him.

But when Max came to the shrine wasn't there. He was curious but soon remembered that he never goes to the shrine on Thursdays. Today was a Thursday. At the time he will be praying at the Fox Shrine, but Max knew it was to dangerous for him to go, but before Max made a step he felt a sudden breeze blow on him. G-G-Ghost!? Stuttered Max.

And he was right. He was not alone. For which he was near his new yo-kai butler... "Hello?" Shuddered Max as he walked to the statue.

Max blinked in fear as he saw something jump out. "Are you a yo-yo-yo?"

What is a yo-yo-yo said the mysterious figure. I'm just a teddy bear!

 _Berrynice_

 _Rank B Tribe: Eerie._

 _Max soon blinked once more but instead of screaming he smiled. Yo-kai aren't that scary. Your kind of.. Cu-_

 _"I get that a lot." smiled Berrynice._

 _Max soon glared at Berrynice._

 _"So who are you?"_

 _Berrynice just laughed as he said "THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!"_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 _To enter your OC here is what you gotta do._

 _Name:_

 _Example: Berrynice_

 _Tribe:_

 _Example: Eerie_

 _Inspiritment:_

 _Example: Inspirits people to be forgotten like he was as a teddy,_

 _Bio:_

 _Example: The cutest member of the Eerie tribe Berrynice was lost as a teddy bear by his beloved owner. Berrynice sadly does not know this but thankfully still thinks his owner loves him and is out searching for him. He became attracted to honey and unlike Winnie The Pooh he quickly made friends with the bees. Bees have become a handy ally for him indeed._

 _Soultimate:_

 _Example: Honey Swarm. Sends a big wave of honey towards enemies. *Rarely used*_

Hopefully you enjoy this story. As Yo-kai Watch The New Adventure is slowly being made I made this for people who want something to read in the meantime.


	2. Berrynice's Quest!

I just want to apologize for the short chapter. (The first one not this one) It was a school night but I was inspired by many writers to make a new fanfic. Shoutout to Pikatwig, Talespinner69, Mangle6, maddycullen23, Muk854 and more! I would like the yo-kai watch fanbase itself and Fanfiction too. I have only been an author on fanfiction for quite some time and I am enjoying it a lot. Thanks for the support and enjoy the show! Wait this is a story... Just read and have fun!

 _Yo-kai watch belongs to Level 5, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo, and all of it's developers/creators_

It has been a few minutes since Max encountered the teddy bear yo-kai, Berrynice. Max soon sighed "If you are yo-kai that means you must be asking for something! I thought they were invisible to the human eye or something!" Berrynice sighed back "I need help." Max soon glared as he blinked twice then started nodding in a way that Berrynice understood that he can continue to say what he wanted to say. Or in this case **NEEDED** to say.

"I want to make a world for both yo-kai and humanity to coexist... sadly that is not possible due to co leader Nurahiyon and his rules. He is a downright bad guy but also a good guy. It is confusing I know... He might be inspirited by a-

Max paused him. "Wait what do you mean inspirited?" Berrynice stared until he gasped "I must have rambled on a bit haven't I?" _**Inspiriting is either positive or negative inspiriting. Yo-kai cause problems everyday for humans or help them in a way. Yo-kai are invisible making it hard to reason with them!**_ Max made a glare until he shook his head. "Okay I get it... but how am I supposed to confront Nurahiyon if I can't see him?"

Berrynice suddenly stopped, but he shook his head and gave a sweatdrop. "I totally forgot to give you a yo-kai watch!" Like any normal human who haven't heard of a yo-kai watch he said, WHAT IS A YO-KAI WATCH!? Berrynice shook his head while he put the watch on Max's wrist. "A yo-kai watch is a gadget that allows the human eye to see the magical spirits call yo-kai!" Then the teddy bear yo-kai gave a medal that had his face on it. "And what is this thing for Berrynice?" Berrynice answered, "It is a way to show friendship between yo-kai and humans, wait here I am gonna go outside and you put the medal inside your yo-kai watch." Okay? Max nodded as Berrynice dashed outside. "NOW!"

 _Summoning Eerie!_

 **And soon Berrynice came out of the watch as he shouted his name.**

 _Berrynice!_

 _Max just stared with his eyes wide open. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOL!_

 _Berrynice smirked. The yo-kai watch has a bunch of stuff waiting for us... and OH MY GOSH I FORGOT ABOUT MY SPEECH!_

 _Max sweatdropped, "you can continue if you want Berrynice."_

 _Berrynice thanked Max as he continued. "Like I said I bet Nurahyion is being controlled by another yo-kai that might have sneak in or worse... the wicked are ba- I will just save that theory for later. Maybe I am going a bit to far."_

 _Max just kept on smiling, yo-kai are actually quite cool! Berrynice smirked once again, You haven't seen anything yet! There are more yo-kai good and bad! Boss yo-kai are dangerous! I bet you can- Oh sorry I think I scared baby Max._

 _Max started shaking in fear, N-N-N No you did not._

 **Sorry I just realized everything was on Italic mode until now**

Max and Berrynice soon walked out of the temple. "I forgot it was raining! How long have I been gone!"

Max ran home with Berrynice traveling inside his backpack. "I'm Hoooooooooome!" shouted Max, but instead of his parents rushing to him showering him with kisses like normal but this time they were watching television coming to Max's shock." "Are parents always like this? If I had a mommy and daddy they would be worried sick!" questioned Berrynice. Max quickly answered no. "It's like magic or something!"

 **As soon as he said that a purple image dashed out of the house without nobody noticing**

Max's mom shuddered "I don't even like this show!"

Berrynice stared as he groaned, "I hope this yo-kai thing hasn't and won't effect your school work Max.. may you please do your homework?"

Max smiled "You are really nice Berrynice, I guess I should do it..."

 _And boom to be continued_

 _OC Official Register Form_

 _Name:_

 _Tribe:_

 _Soultimate:_

 _Inspirit:_

 _Bio:_

 **Does not have to been in a specific order and sometimes attributes will help a lot such as a yo-kai who would normally use fire as an attack a lot like Swelterrier for example.**

 **Anyways I would just like to say goodbye and stay tuned. Cause I believe this story might be released a lot for now on!**


	3. Skateboard Crisis Nyan!

This will be a great chapter. I hope... Thanks to the two OCs played in today's episode. *Also one made a foreshadowing debut in this while the other one made a main chapter debut. One of those two will be in the foreshadowed debut and will be either the or one of the protagonists of Chapter 4 *Halloween Themed Chapter* Now enjoy my story peeps!

 **Yo-kai watch belongs to Level 5, Nintendo, TV Tokyo, and etc.**

It has been a whole day since Max has met Berrynice and learned his special quest. Max might have been confused with all this yo-kai stuff but today he ignored all of that and enjoyed the sunny day. "I can't wait!" shouted the eager boy. Berrynice just stood there and stared at at Max blankly with a weird impression. "What are you so excited about Max?" He smiled. Max pointed his finger at Berrynice and shouted, WHAT AM I EXCITED ABOUT YOU ASK!? I JUST BOUGHT A SKATEBOARD ONLINE LAST NIGHT AND IT WILL ARRIVE ANY MINUTE!

Berrynice just stood there blankly. "What's a skateboard." Max just laughed "You got a lot to learn about the human worl-" The doorbell rang as Max dashed to his front door with Berrynice stepping down step by step behind him. "Package for Max?" asked the mailman. "You're Max I presume right kid." Yes Mister Mailman sir! Max grabbed the package as he thanked the mailman and ran outside completely knocking over his letters. "Sorry Sir!" The mailman sighed, "Dumb kid now I have to collect all these aga- OH MY GOSH!" "Here mister" smiled Berrnice, but instead of thanking Berrynice he did what anyone would do, SCREAM! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Guess he does not want any of these fancy written letters. Berrynice threw them away as he dashed towards Max.

Max smiled as he presented Berrynice to his recently opened skateboard. 'Watch me go Berrynice!" He crashed onto the walls of his neighbor's garage.

Berrynice shireked. "Max! Are you okay!?" Max sighed and nodded yes as he grabbed his skateboard and walked on the sidewalks of his street sadly. Skateboard was supposed to be fun...

" **SUPPOSED** to be fun!?" shouted a nearby voice. "I will show you how fun it can be nyan!" Max shrieked SHOW YOURSELF YOU YO-KAI as he shined his watch all over the streets.

The yo-kai just walked over to the watch. Calm down dude.

 _Lilnyan_

Rank: *Unknown cause writer did not state it*

Tribe: Charming

Lilnyan smiled as she grabbed Max's skateboard. "I can help you become better at skateboarding nyaow."

Berrynice gasped. "Lilnyan is the best cat skateboarder in the whole yo-kai world!" He smiled.

Lilnyan blushed "Well thanks **she chuckles** your quite cute for that creepy old eerie tribe." she said as he kissed Berrynice on the cheek.

Berrynice fainted.

Max did not pay attention to Berrynice collapsing. "Lilnyan may you inspirit me to become the best skateboarder ever!?" Lilnyan did as told. Max smiled as he started on his skateboard only to crash again on a stoplight." Lilnyan rushed over to Max's side. "You're still horrible!" She gasped as she sweated. This has nyever happened to me before! She put Max on his skateboard. If inspiriting won't help I just gotta do it by force nyan!

 **Skate Wind!**

Berrynice woke up to see Max being blown away on his skateboard out of control. Max kept on freaking out. "I am out of controllllll! Hey wait a minute... I'm riding! I am riding dangerously but I am riding!

Berrynice gasped. "Lilnyan did you use your soultimate!?" Lilnyan blushed once again. "Myabe." Berrynice smiled but it was a forced smile. "So how do we stop him?" Lilnyan smiled. "I don't think he will. He will be skateboarding forever."

Berrynice gasped. "Max! Don't worry buddy!" Lilnyan was shocked to see Berrynice hop onto Max's side. Berrynice tightened his plushy paws on Max's back. Max gasped "Berrynice! You came back for me!" Berrynice smiled. "Of course I came back! We're a yokai-human duo Max! He tried to slow down by holding Max tightly. Lilnyan gasped. Berrynice shed a tear. "We won't make it! And he was right. They were looking at the face of danger. We're heading to the beach! We will drownnnnnn! As soon as they managed to get to shore they suddenly gasped. Lilnyan was riding on a skateboard racing towards the duo grabbing them off with all of her might as Max's skateboard went inside the ocean. "I want my money back..." cried Max.

Lilnyan cried. "I'm sooo sorry!" Max just stared at her. "Sorry!? Is that all you could say!?" Berrynice tried to make Max stop. "You don't need to apologize... You helped me and saved me if you had to say anything it would be... Wanna be friends?"

Lilnyan smiled. "Nyes Max... I would love to become friends with you." She smiled as she handed her medal over to Max.

Max laughed. "Yes! Now I got a new friend!" "HOORAY!" They all shouted as they happily walked back to his house.

 **Afterwards (Foreshadowing next chapter)**

News Woman: Many people have mysteriously start to jump aroun- (she too starts jumping around)

Berrynice: A yo-kai that makes you jumpy it seems like is our case here Max.

Lilnyan: Does this mean another adventure nyaow?

Max: Not now guys I think I saw a vampire! He screeched as he had the teeth of a vampire and was jumping around like crazy.

Berrynice: Looks like we got an adventure for ourselves today Lilnyan, but we need some help first.

 _To be continued_

 _It's recap time!_

Berrynice: Who did we meet Max!?

Max: Well you and Lilnyan!

Berrynice: My name is Berrynice.

Lilnyan: My nyame is Lilnyan.

Berrynice: I am cute.

Lilnyan: I am cute.

Berrynice: I am eerie.

Lilnyan: I am charming.

 **They smile** We are yo-kai!

Max: Guys stop stating the obvious...

Thanks again to Zayachu for Lilnyan and DragonbladeB5 for the OCs


	4. Leaping With Fear!

BOOOOOOOOO! I did not scare any of you did I...

Stories will be longer now like this one for now on. Sorry for the past 3 chapters being pretty short.

 _Yo-kai watch belongs to Level-5, Nintendo, ETC._

It has been a while since Max got his yo-kai watch. Today Max has been inspirited, but he wasn't the only one! Now Berrynice and Lillynyan must gather some yo-kai to help save Max and maybe all of Springdale!

Berrynice and Lillynyan have headed off on their journey to find some yo-kai to help fight whatever has gotten hold of Max and other residents of Springdale. They both sighed without any progress have they managed to find any yo-kai that will help. They were all jumping around. Literally! Berrynice sighed. "Why is everyone so jumpy today?" Lillynyan paused. **"THAT!"** she gasped.

Berrynice shouted "WELLLLLL MY HONEY BISCUTS IS THAT THE YO-KAI LEAPIRE!"

Leapire

 _Classic Yo-kai_

 _Rank: Writer Did Not State_

 _Tribe: Shady_

Leapire sighed. "Do I scare you?"

The woman Leapire was talking to shrieked and started jumping around.

Berrynice looked sternly at Lillynyan. "Lillynyan whatever you do, DO NOT GET FRIGHTEND! YOU WILL GO BOUNCING AROUND THE TOWN AND- are you even listening to me?"

Lillynyan marched towards Leapire. "Hey bub stop making everyone jump around! LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Leapire stared into her eyes. "DO YOU THINK I CAN HELP IT!?"

Lillynyan frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend yo-

NOT FORGIVEN! **He growled making Lillynyan yell and start bouncing like crazy**

NYOOOOOOOOOOO!

Berrynice looked at Lillynyan as he frowned, Lillynyan no!

Berrynice ran off looking for allies, but almost every yo-kai he saw started to bounce around.

"Humans think Halloween is fun!? This is crazy!"

Berrynice soon found an alley and hid in it only to be abducted by a yo-kai

Hatune!

Charming **Author stated he was Legendary but I ain't putting that in sorry.**

Rank: S

Berrynice shuttered are you scared?

Hatune laughed. I might be a little guy like you at the moment...

Hatune paused as he started growing rapidly. **HA HA HA!**

Berrynice was about to yell but stopped himself. Let's not catch any attention okay.. uhh

 **Name is Hakune**

 _Ssssssh_

Hakune shrunk back to normal size. "Is this better for you !?"

Berrynice looked confused, "Uhh I don't think I know anyone with that long of a name... My name is Berrynice!"

Hakune laughed deviously. Look here bub for now on you're listening and helping me when I say that. I am the S rank around here anyways.

Berrynice just stared at him blankly without blinking. "I thought we would be a perfect team"

Hakune laughed "TEAM!? I think we would work better as Hero and Sidekick!"

Berrynice whispered to himself "No wonder he is a fox yo-kai, they are always so sly..."

Hakune shouted in Berrynice's ear "NOW LET'S TAKE THIS LEAPIRE DOWN!"

Berrynice just rubbed his eyes. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? HE WILL MAKE YOU SCARED SILLY!" Look at what he did to my friend Lillynyan! **He pointed to Lillynyan who was still bouncing out of control**

Hakune laughed. "Don't worry sidekick! We can take him on with the power of teamwork!"

Berrynice just crossed his arms and murmured "It ain't that easy you know..."

The two dashed out of the site only to be confronted by a white Komainu.

Komasan

Rank D

Tribe: Charming

Komasan "Well howdy!"

Hakune pushed Komasan out on the street. "NO TIME!"

Berrynice shouted at Komasan "I AM SO SORRY!"

Komasan just looked confused. "I don't know why everyone is so crazy today.. First jumping and now pushing! The city people are strange..."

Lillynyan stared at Berrynice. "You came back!" "oooh nice fox friend."

Hakune cringed. "Fox Fr-Fr- NO I AM THE LEADER NOT FRIEND!"

Berrynice just looked annoyed. "At least you are okay... where did he head off too!?"

Lillynyan bounced in the direction she pointed to. "That Way." **To see the right**

Berrynice smiled. "Thanks Lillynyan! We will come back and find a way to cure you!"

Hakune smiled. There is the loser right now! Hakune smacked Leapire and punched him rapidly.

Hakune smiled. "Tiny Power!"

Leapire just stood there and laughed. You have unleashed the monster inside of me...

Berrynice gasped. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT HIM!"

Hakune turned bigger until he was as big as he can be. "Bring it on punkpire.

Leapire just smirked. "For years I have been called scary. Now I am being threatened.. That's normal. PREPARED TO GET FRIGHTEND!"

Hakune chuckled. "Even If I Am In The Charming Tribe I Won't Get Scared By You-

He freaked out due to Leapire making the scariest face he could ever make.

Hakune felt very small. That is because he was very small. Small as Berrynice but even a bit smaller.

Hakune started bouncing.

Berrynice cried. "NOT YOU TOO!"

Hakune cried back "DO IT SIDEKICK! SAVE THE TOWN! Uhh Lillynyan how do you bounce high again?"

Leapire chuckled. "It's all up to you short stuff."

Berrynice soon dashed away bumping into Komasan again.

Komasan was shocked. "OH MY SWIRLLLS!" "Everyone is acting weird today first people jump around and now I get attacked twice!"

Berrynice sighed. "I'm sorry Komasan was it?" "I need your help.."

Leapire laughed deviously as he was flying. "You think that country bumpkin will protect you!? Look. BOOOO!

Komasan smiled. "Someone looks happy. Finally someone enjoying Halloween instead of just **_Bouncing_** here have some ice cream...

Berrynice was shocked. "YOU MADE HIM HAPPY!?"

Komasan laughed. "Isn't that what anyone wants. A world of happieness?"

Berrynice agreed as Leapire kept on getting happier and happier. Until he was finally purified out of evil and finally enjoyed himself. "I never saw anybody with such kind hearts, I promise that I will not inspirit anyone anymo-

"Good job Hakune!" shouted Max as Hakune kicked Leapire on the face.

Berrynice and Komasan were shocked.

"OH MY SWIRLLLLLS!

Max smiled don't worry Berrynice it will all be over soon! One more time Haku-

Komasan flipped inside the bushes being scared alive. Nobody noticed. Berrynice stepped in front of Leaprie protecting him from the blow.

Max shouted. "BERRYNICE ARE YOU OKAY!"

Hakune gasped. "MY SIDEKICK!"

Leapire sighed. "I'm sorry Max. I really am. I was controlled by the wicked.. I normally cause a little bit of trouble just for my look... but I never made it this big! I am so so so so sorry. EXTREMELY SORRY! cried Leapire.

Max came up to him. "I forgive you Leapire."

You are great human being Max. Have my medal. Call me and you won't regret it. Max took his medal.

Hakune did the same.

Max smiled. Two new cool yo-kai friends! OH YEAH BABY!

 **Aftermath**

Lillynyan: So everything is back to nyormal nyaow?

Max: Yup Yup!

Berrynice: **sigh**

Max: Everything okay?

Berrynice: I just miss a friend...

Max: I have a friend to cheer you up!

Calling Wazzat!

SUMMONING MYSTERIOUS!

Wazzat!

Berrynice: Since where did you meet him? Nevermind.

Wazzat: Forget about whatever is making you sad and he will forget about! *He chomped Berrynice's head as he forgot about Komasan and then Wazzat flew to Komasan who was sleeping near a forest and chomped on him*

 _It's Recap Time!_

Max: We met a lot of people today!

Max: Leapire, Hakune, and Wazzat!

Berrynice: I wonder if these yo-kai are the same in any way.

Max: Well they all kinda got mysterious powers. Leapire can make you bounce out of scariness, Hakune can change size, and Wazzat makes you forget things.

Berrynice: What interesting facts Max!

Max: Took me a long time to figure that out!

Leapire: I'm so proud of you Max!

Hakune: Yeah good job Max my boy.

Wazzat: Hee Hee! I am proud of you too! **chomps Max**

Berrynice: Welp there goes all that knowledge...

 **Thanks to DragonbladeB5 and Pikapika12 for Leapire(Dragon) and Hakune(PikaPika12)**

 **Next episode will use Nina's OC! Stay tuned! And be tuned!**

 **Man, two chapters in a day I am on a roll!**

 **Bye Bye!**

 ***Stories will be longer like this one for now on) Sorry for the past 3 for being short**


	5. Dolls, Komainus, And Glacial Clips!

I just love the children

 _Yo-kai watch belongs to Level 5, Nintendo, Etc._

Max and his new yo-kai friends have been together for quite some time. Today let's see what they have been doing!

Max gasped as he looked at his computer screen with his eyes wide open. "OH MY GOSH THESE DOLLS LOOK SO CUTE!"

Berrynice cringed. "I did not know that you had a common interest for my cousins. Well cousins in law that is.." Max got his mouse and clicked on the dolls right away. "WHAT!? $146.00!" Berrynice looked calmly and stated, "That is a lot... no offense but I don't think my cousins cost that much.."

Max sighed. "If only I can get them for free..."

A green eye stared at Max out of his bedroom window. The green eye quickly dashed away looking for yo-kai around the street.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO NO NO NO!" as the yo-kai shouted as he shrunk into a doll. The yo-kai that did this to the other yo-kai laughed deviously as he stared at Leapire.

Leapire was looking around after making himself some good gourmet Chinese cuisine. "I can't wait to eat this delicious delight I made for myself." said Leapire smiling. "Wanna taste madam?" The lady that looked at Leapire quickly bounced away.

 _Leapire can be seen without the yo-kai watch!_

Leapire remembered that seconds ago. "Oh yeah..."

The green eye shot some sort of laser at Leapire turning him into a doll as well as.. I think it was Hakune too!

Ha Ha Ha Ha "Two precious dolls waiting for meeeeee"

 _Rontao_

 _Rank_ _ **Once again author did not state**_

 _Tribe: Charming AND EERIE!?_

Demon: That is right. I am Rontao's companion. He does not function well without me. That is why I possessed him a while ago. A new body to take over. His ragdoll powers are unspeakable! I must possess him to take control of him. Now I can finally take over the walls by turning every little thing I see turn into dolls. Including that boy on his computer. HA HA HA HA HA! HAHAHAHAHA!

 _Oh_

 _If only Max would know that his doom is upon him._

Komasan gasped as he looked outside of his cottage. "Oh My Swirls This Is **B A D**!"

Lillynyan grabbed Max on his shoulders out of his room. "Time for some training nyaow!" Lillynyan put Max on his skateboard as she rode with him. "I GOT A BAD FEEELINNNNNNNNG ABOUTTT THIIIIIIS!" Berrynice was riding on Max's helmet. "Woohoo!"

Max stopped. "I am tuckered out." He soon spotted Hakune and Leapire who were dolls. "WOW! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?" Max gasped.

Leapire-Doll and Hakune-Doll just stood still. "Welp guess I got my free dolls.." Max smirked. Berrynice looked at a Wazzat-Doll in disbelief. "Who would have known... A yo-kai that can turn you into a doll." Lillynyan frowned. "That is scary meow.."

Max was shivering "Su-Su-Su-Su- Super Scaryyyyyy!"

Berrynice slapped Max. "Get ahold of yourself Max!" Berrynice tried to stay brave himself but ended up crying. "I DO NOT WANT TO BE MY COUSIN!"

Rontao flew down as he clapped. "Ha Ha Ha I pity your souls. NOW PREPARE FOR YOUR AFTERLIFEEEEEEEE!"

Berrynice "I am in my afterlife."

Rontao fell on the floor. "Dollllllllllllllllllllllies..."

Berrynice looked at Rontao and kicked him on the head. "I got him"

Leapire, Hakune, and Wazzat turned back to normal.

A demon poked out of Rontao. "OH NOOOOOOOO! I'M EXPOSEEEEED!" The ghoul turned into stone and soon dust as he blew away.

Rontao got up. "Thank you..." Berrynice smiled. "Are you purified now?" Rontao smiled as he got up. "Better then ever." He soon set out strings out his arms. "See ya!" a medal flew out of the strings and into Max's hands.

Max smiled. "A new yo-kai friend!"  
_

 _Komasan: Act 1_

Komasan has arrived in the city only to be exposed by many dangerous threats. Poor guy...

Komasan looked depressed as he stared on the city street while he crossed the road. "I miss Komajiro..."

Soon an orange komainu stepped near Komasan. "Have you seen my big broth- BIG BROTHER!"

Komasan gasped. "Oh my swirls looky here! It's my brother Komajiro!"

 _Komajiro_

 _Rank D_

 _Charming_

Komasan smiled. "This a fine how do you do little brother, are you ok after your long trip?" Komajiro giggled. "Of course not brother! I took a taxi."

 _Komasan and Komajiro: Traveling In A Taxi! Oh My Swirls!_

Komasan had a forced smile. "I am gonna teach my little brother how impressive I can be..." "LITTLE BRO! LET'S TRAVEL TO MY HOUSE!"

Komajiro had stars in his eyes. "A H-H-H- HOUSE!? OH MYYYYYYYYYY SWIRLLLLLLLS"

Komasan stared at the floor once again. "I just realized... I forgot how far away the cottage is. Guess we gotta take what you called a Texas!"

Komajiro cringed. "Taxi brother, not Texas."

Komasan stared. "Oh yes.. a taxi.."

Komajiro pulled out his blue backpack as he unraveled it and pulled out some cash.

Komasan stared at the money with wide eyes. "OH MY SWIRLS BROTHER! YOUR RICH!"

Komajiro just stared at Komasan. "Bro we gotta use this money I got for the taxi."

Komasan soon stared at Komajiro like he had five mouths or something. "But we are yo-kai Komajiro how in the world will they see us?"

Komajiro laughed hardly. "We ain't taking a human taxi big brother! I took the Koma Taxi. I made it for ourselves. Though I still believe that we have to pay even if it is our taxi.." Komasan took that statement as a chance to impress Komajiro.

"We don't got to pay little brother! It is our taxi!" It felt like Komasan was excited. "The money you got from there is for you being a great little brother by taking people around in the taxi! They paid you brother! **PAID** "

Komajiro stared at Komasan and blinked. "OH MY SWIRLS YOU'RE RIGHT BIG BROTHER! I AM SO LUCKY I GOT YOU AROUND!" he hugged Komasan.

Komasan thought to himself. _"What have I got myself into..._

Berrynice: Yo-kai watch!

Frostina's night out.

Frostina walked around the sidewalk of Springdale looking for a place to just "chill" out.

 _Frostina_

 _Rank B_

 _Charming_

Frostina spots Jungle Hunter. "Ooh I wonder what is going on in there..."

Frostina spots a man with a jar filled with bugs. He kept on squeezing it tightly like it was very dear to him.

"What do you want little girl?"

Frostina thought for a few seconds. "What is this place anyways sir?"

The man laughed. "This is jungle hunter little girl. Catch bugs and trade them for Jungle Points! You can use jungle points to get items. I found this thing a while ago. I call it the **Glacial Clip** "

Frostina glared at the table full of prizes. "I want a net. NOW!"

The man got Frostina a net. "Have fun!"

Frostina soon stepped outside with her net and swatted the net at a cicada.

Cadin was shocked. "Watch where you put that thing Ming Ming!"

Frostina was shocked as well. "So sorry mister!"

"It's okay! Ming Ming"

 _Cadin_

 _Rank E_

 _Charming_

Frostina ran off and caught a cicada. A REAL cicada.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Frostina returned to Jungle Hunter only to be seen with a couple of scratches and her face was covered in grass and leaves. "How much jungle points do I have now mister?"

The man shouted. "5 MILLION JUNGLE POINTS! TAKE WHATEVER PRIZE YOU WANT MISS!"

Frostina walked outside with a glacial clip.

Max screamed. "IS THAT THE NEW GLACIAL CLIP FROM THE JUNGLE HUNTER!"

Frostina smiled and blushed. "Maybe"

Berrynice shrieked. "WOOOOOOOOW!"

Frostina blushed so hard her medal popped out as she ran away.

Max smiled "A new yo-kai friend? I feel like I barely did anything..."

Komasan: Was this a long chapter everybody?

Komajiro: Sorry for the long chapter everybody.

Frostina: YOU TWO ARE TOO CUTE COME HERE! **She hugs them**

Komajiro: Maybe being small is a bad thing bro.

Komasan: I don't know brother. I like too be hugged.

Max: GUYS IT IS RECAP TIME!

Berrynice and Lillynyan: What yo-kai did we see today!

Max: A lot indeed.

 _Komajiro, Rontao, Cadin, And Frostina!_

Rontao blushed as he looked at Frostina. "She is soooo cuteeee."

Frostina looked around "Is anyone there?"

Max gasped. "Rontao get away from Frostina! You don't wanna make her mad."

Rontao smiled. "Pretty girls don't get angry.

Frostina freezes Rontao. "STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!" she blushed.

Max sighed. "I can't tell you I did not warn you.."

 _Sorry guys for the long chapter. I just want this series to be so great for all of you. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you and Oh My Swirls!_


	6. Totatlly Not Delayed Christmas Special!

sorry that I haven't posted a Yo-kai Watch story lately.. I have been so busy with family life that I missed the opportunity to even make a Christmas special... to make it up I guess I will make a Christmas Special and a New Years Special!

 **Yo-kai Watch is made possibly and part by, Level 5, Nintendo, TV Tokyo, Etc.**

  
It was winter in the town of Springdale, children were yapping about, Christmas lights lit up, and our protagonist, Max was very busy... eating cookies.

Berrynice just stood in disbelief beside him. Berrynice sighed. "You know that you shouldn't be eating all those cookies, we have to save some for Santa!"

Max chuckled as he got up from his chair. "I guess your right buddy."

Berrynice smirked. "I wonder what everybody is doing this time of year."

Max smiled. "Wanna go and check out what kinds of joy is going outside this year?" Berrynice cheered. He was filled with joy as he went down the stairs with Max. "I'm gonna spend my first Christmas with my new best friend." Max laughed. "Christmas is awesome!" "I will show you all about it."

Max opened the door as Berrynice rushed out. Berrynice soon slipped and fell on his face. Max gasped. "Berrynice are you okay!?" Berrynice nodded his head as he got up. "Did I slip on something?"

Max chuckled. "You slipped on ice my dear friend, it's easy to slip on it so we better be careful." Berrynice nodded his head in agreement as the friends walked down the streets.

Max smiled as they approached a stadium. "This is where people figure skate. It's like Lillynyan on ice!" Berrynice chuckled. "She is on ice! Look!"  
Berrynice pointed at Lillynyan who was performing with her newly bought figure skates.

Max smiled. "She is sure good at it." Lillynyan waved at the boys as they waved back and left. Max and Berrynice went to Everymart.

Berrynice coughed. "Why are we at Everymart? It's just gonna be a boring trip, what is so great about a store during the holid- IS THAT A CANDY CANE!?" Berrynice gasped. Max made a sweat drop. "Dude, anything can happen during the holiday season. Even stores have an unique charm to them during this time of year."

Berrynice smiled as he kept on sucking on candy canes on their trip back home. Near Everymart Komasan was staring at the store.

Komasan looked determined. Komasan sighed. "I need to find a perfect trip for my little brother! I won't let him down on his first Christmas in the city!

Komasan Act 2: The Perfect Present.

Komasan entered the Everymart with determination. "I won't go home without a present for Komajiro!" he said to himself as he put a leaf on his head. You see, the leaf makes Komasan appear to the human eye, but as an human!

Komasan stuttered as he made it to the front counter. "Hello... sir... may... I see... your presents for family members?"

The man at the front desk looked confused, but he shook his head. "Come with me sir."

The man opened a gate to the front door. The man showed Komasan into a secret room filled with unwrapped presents.

Komasan shouted. "OH MY SWIRLSSSS!" The man quickly put his hand over Komasan's mouth. "Quiet." Komasan nodded as the two walked through all the presents.

The man questioned Komasan. "So who is this present for?" Komasan felt uncomfortable. "Err.. my little brother, Komajiro!" The man chuckled. "Komajiro? Weird name." Komasan looked stern. "You should be more kind this time of year." The man sighed. "Sir, you can't tell me what to do." Komasan had a sense of what was going on. "Tell me... why aren't you so jolly this time of year?" The man had a tear trickle down his face. "I don't have anybody to celebrate it with!?"

Komasan was shocked. "What do you mean? Don't you have family!?" The man started yelling. "SIR! MY FAMILY LEFT ME WHEN I WAS 3! I AM AN ORPHAN!" The man dashed off. Komasan looked confused. "Poor guy... doesn't have anybody to celebrate this wonderful time of year, I would be sad too if I couldn't celebrate with Komajiro!" "Wait... I have the perfect present!" Komasan realized. Komasan dashed off. The next day was Christmas.

Komasan smiled. "Merry Christmas little brother!" Komasan smiled as he woke up his little brother. Komajiro cheered. "Hooray! After 365 days of waiting! It was all worth it!" Komajiro and Komasan went under their tiny Christmas tree. They weren't available to buy a bigger one, but they didn't mind.

Komajiro smiled. "Hey! We got presents!" Komasan and Komajiro opened their presents.

 _To Komajiro and Komasan, here are the newest phones to help you with your new adaption to life._

 _-From Santa_

Komajiro smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled. "OH MY SWIRLS! A PHONE!" Komasan just looked at the phone while unwrapping it. "What in tarnation is a phone?"

Komajiro laughed. "Your funny brother!" Komasan smiled, but it was forced. "Yeah... I'm all full of jokes." Komasan suddenly looked stern. "Komajiro, put on your leaf." Komajiro questioned Komasan's words, but he did so anyways. Komajiro and Komasan put on their leaves respectively. Komasan commanded Komajiro to follow him outside.

Komasan and Komajiro dashed to the Everymart. And thankfully the man that Komasan spoke to on Christmas Eve was there. "Merry Christmas... err..." Komasan paused to scan the man's name tag.  
"Merry Christmas Johnny!" Komajiro questioned Komasan as he whispered inside his ear, "Who is this?" Komasan answered Komajiro. "Somebody who needs Christmas joy..." Komajiro started singing to Johnny too.

Johnny was very angry, but he couldn't stay mad, he quickly hugged Komasan and Komajiro. "Thank you.." Komasan shook his head. "No, thank you for showing us that we can give Christmas joy to anyone."

 _ **Advertisement**_

Komajiro: YO Bro! Download this new game on your phone?  
Komasan: uhh... what is the game? Is it a virus? I heard those eat your homes and drain your s-  
Komajiro: heck no! The game is called _Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble  
_ Komasan: hey it's me! And there are other yo-kai too!  
Komajiro: I know big bro! In this fantastic puzzle game you can make wib wobs-  
Komasan: what in tarnation is a wib wob!  
Komajiro shows a picture of Hakune as a wib wob.  
Komasan: oh!  
Komajiro: you can sort your wib wobs into a team of 5 and make them battle the levels as you continuously adventure the map... and encounter **BOSSES!**  
Komasan: OH MY SWIRLS IT'S A GIANT PIG!  
Sproinks: HEY! IT'S ME AS A WIB WOB!  
Komajiro and Komasan: play Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble today!

 **Back to the Christmas Special**

Berrynice smiled. "Wow Max, it's Christmas morning! I can't wait to see people having the time of their lives!  
Max laughed. "But first let me introduce you to the second best thing to have on Christmas, presents!"  
Max and Berrynice rushed downstairs of their own house as they went to their living room. Under the Christmas Tree.  
Berrynice and Max quickly opened their presents. Max then looked confused. "How did Santa know to give you a present?"

Berrynice was now confused as well. The teddy bear put his arms in the air and said, "I don't know!"

The two friends both laughed as a man faced dog yo-kai stared at the two from a window. "Lucky kids... they get love and attention from Santa himself!"

 _Mangimutt  
Rank: E  
Tribe: Eerie_

Mangimutt sighed as he walked away. He was cold and despised by many. A little girl looked at Mangimutt without see his head. "Come here little puppy!" Mangimutt looked up at the girl. The girl looked like she just froze with fear. "FREAKKKKK!" the little girl ran away as a tear trickled down Mangimutt's face.

Mangimutt whined. "Even on Christmas nobody will spare a penny for me. If I were a real dog, I would have passed away by now."

A nearby yo-kai heard Mangimutt.

Leapire jumped up into the air. "Who must you be?" Leapire looked at Manjimutt in the face.

Leapire shuddered. "You... are the human faced dog all humans can see." Leapire put his fangs back in his mouth as he fluttered to the ground.  
"Do people call you a freak?"

Manjimutt chuckled. "Freak? I've seen people call be a hindrance! Of course I have been called a freak!" Leapire questioned Manjimutt's tone of voice. His chuckle sounded forced.

Leapire responded, "I know how it feels, but instead of being called names, I had torches, flames, bad stuff. I also had names though. I know how it feels."

Leapire put his head against Manjimutt's as they watched the snow. Manjimutt put his hand over Leapire's back. "Thanks for the talk... buddy"

Max smiled as he rode his new bike he got for Christmas. "See Berrynice, even the creepiest of people can enjoy Christmas."

Soon, everybody in Springdale gathered around a big Christmas tree. Even the yo-kai. Manjimutt, Komasan, Komajiro, Frostina, Berrynice, Lillynyan, Hakune, Cadin, Leapire, and Rontao all gathered around the Christmas tree with Max and his friends as they all sang songs.

Santa was riding his sleigh above them as Berrynice pointed to him as all the yo-kai saw him pass by.

Berrynice questioned Max one last time, "You told me there that opening presents is the second best thing to do on Christmas."

Max nodded yes. "Then what's the first?" asked Berrynice. Max smiled. "Spending time with the ones you love." Berrynice hugged Max.

Berrynice smiled as he said, "Merry Christmas Max." Max smiled back. "Merry Christmas Berrynice."

"And a jolly good night!" shouted Santa as he rode away back to the Northpole.

 _It's time for the recap!_

Berrynice: who did we meet today?

Max: Santaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Berrynice: and?

Max: dog faced man?

Berrynice: Don't you mean man faced dog, Manjimutt?

Max: oh yeah!

Berrynice: Manjimutt is an E rank part of the Eerie tribe! He is commonly known for having a not very pleasing face and tends to be arrested a lot.

Max: We wanted to bring him here, but he peed on a fire hydrant and got arrested again.

Berrynice: Oh the shame of it.

Don't forget to submit an OC!  
But don't put them in reviews anymore! PM them to me! Reviews are for thoughts only!

OC forum:  
Name:  
Tribe:  
Rank:  
Bio:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Soultimate:  
(you can add stuff if you want)

I hope you enjoyed my story!


	7. Everything is gonna be new around here

Hi  
I hope you have fun during New Years day, New Years special time now!  
 **Yo-kai Watch Belongs To TV Tokyo, Nintendo, and Level 5**

Max looks outside.  
Berrynice is shown with a party hat and starts partying with Komasan, Komajiro, Frostina, Cadin, Manjimutt, Hakune, Leapire, Lillynyan, Rontato, and Wazzat.

Max smiles. "A new year, my cool watch, everything is gonna be new on New Years day."

Berrynice smiles until he notices something.

Berrynice smiles at Max, "Yeah, everything is gonna be new..." Berrynice looks at Max's yo-kai watch as he hugs him. Berrynice continues to stare at the watch as everyone in Springdale run over to a big tower as a ball is at the top.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **5!**

Max and Berrynice cheer as the ball drops.

Max: HAPPY 2018 EVERYBODY!

Berrynice: AND A MERRY GOOD... uhh... whatever... I am just here to add more words.

 _It's a new recap time!_

 _Berrynice: Hey! Everything is new on New Years Day I guess..._

 _Max: IT'S NEW YEARS DAY BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

 _ **Happy 2018 everybody! I will post more chapters this year hopefully!**_


	8. Why did this happen to me

I just finished a chapter, then FanFiction stopped working, and my computer refreshed it, now I have to think of another chapter. UGH!


	9. Siblings, great and mysterious!

It has been months since the last REAL chapter, and I apologize for that. Oh yeah, real talk... Yo-kai Watch Shadowside has been released and I actually enjoy it? It is like Yo-kai Watch, but it focusses more on backstory, different plots each episode, and COMBAT!  
The last time I remember combat from the Yo-kai Watch anime (in America) was when Buhu had a battle with Enefly... heh heh... let's get on with the story.

 **Yo-kai Watch belongs to Nintendo and LEVEL 5**

 _It has been months since Max has been on a yo-kai finding adventure, he has been cooped up in his house, but is it really a house anymore... Berrynice calls it a-_  
"A DIAPER CASTLE!" Berrynice says. Max often ignores Berrynice, thinking it is fine, but it isn't, he is just as annoyed as his yo-kai friend.  
Why is it a diaper castle you ask, because... well.. during the time we were away from our heroes, Max had a... well...  
"An annoying baby sister!" Max always says, but just like he does with Berrynice, his parents ignore him.

Yes, Max has a new baby sister, so now there are 5 people cooped up in this diaper castle instead of just 4. (Max, Berrynice, and Mom and Dad)  
One faithful day, which is today, Max's parents were on a romantic evening. Well, right now, they are preparing.

"Bye Max! Be good with your baby sister, stay safe!" says Mom. When Max heard his mom's orders he realized a mistake she had made. "Mom, you forgot to mention about the babysitter."

Dad suddenly paused when hearing the conversation. He then walked over to Max and his wife and spoke to Max. "Smart boy you are Max! So smart I know you can stay home alone with your baby sister for an hour or two, I know you'll be good." Max's father raised his hand and patted his son's head. "I believe in you.."

You see, the story hasn't shown it yet, but Max had a special connection with both of his parents, he doesn't want to let his folks down.

Max waved goodbye to his parents as they walked outside, into the car, and onto the road, disappearing...

Berrynice yawned. "You know, you have nothing to be worried about, I'm here with ya Max." Max smiled at his teddy bear like friend, he knew that was true, Berrynice has now been with Max for a long time now, they have surely bonded to the point where Max and Berrynice are best friends.

Although... along the way, they met many other friends... Lillynyan, Hakune, Wazzat, Leapire, Komasan, Manjimutt, Komajiro, Cadin, and Frostina. They were all good and loyal friends to Max in a certain way, but Max's best friend was Berrynice, whom was always there for him, and he was always there for Berrynice. This babysitting adventure is just an example of their beautiful friendship.

Berrynice and Max just stared at the baby for what seemed like hours to them, but it was only 2 minutes... "Welp, I'm bored, I'm gonna play a video game on my new console." said Max, walking away. Berrynice just continued watching the baby.

While Max was playing his video game he heard weird and kind of creepy sounds coming from the room where his best friend and baby sister were in. Max ignored it at first, but the next two times he heard it, he paused his game and ran towards the room. There his mouth dropped, was his baby sister just playing around touching things in the air... or is she seeing Berrynice!? There, right in front of Max, was Berrynice being tortured by his baby sister, whose name was Elena was having fun leaning on Berrynice, pinching him, and doing what a baby would normally do with a toy...

Berrynice screamed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Berrynice was victim to being stuck in a baby's mouth. Elena had a grasp on Berrynice, Max then grabbed Berrynice, and soon became a common sibling fight, they were both tugging on poor Berrynice. Max was now furious. "Give him to me! Give him to me now!" Elena was just saying gibberish, only a baby would understand, but thankfully you couldn't understand because Berrynice gasped when he heard Elena. He slapped Elena and managed to escape.

Max just looked at Berrynice, who looked very proud of himself for solving the problem, Max wasn't as happy though. Instead he covered his ears. Berrynice was confused at this, but just continued celebrating. Well, until... "WAHHHHHHHH!" Elena was crying heavily and had a tantrum, and once again... Berrynice was the victim.

After her little tantrum, Berrynice looked like he was on the verge of death, Max ran to him and took care of him for the next ten minutes. After Berrynice felt and was better, Max completely ignored his best friend and ran up to Elena, checking her and everything, then he grabbed her arm and examined it.

"No watch!" "No nothing!" Max told Berrynice. "HOW COMES SHE CAN SEE YO-KAI!"

Berrynice came up with a response that he enjoyed. "Maybe I am just a special yo-kai that babies can see." as he was doing a little dance.

Max grabbed a pin and literally popped Berrynice's little dream of being a special yo-kai. "Sorry buddy, but what makes HER special."

Max smirked. "Maybe a little test will do the trick..."

Berrynice gasped. "You don't mean...!"

 _Summoning Charming!_

Lillynyan!

Lillynyan appeared on the top of Max's head.

Lillynyan jumped off of Max and smiled at him. "What's up Max, you summoned me for a reason after all nyan!"

Max smiled. "Thanks for asking! I need you to check on my new baby-"

Lillynyan gasped and turned around. She quickly adored Max's new baby sister. She hugged Elena tightly until the Elena looked like she was going to explode.

Lillynyan let go of the baby after seeing Max tapping his foot, impatiently. "Heh heh... sorry nyan, I got distracted-"

Max, Berrynice, and Lillynyan froze. Lillynyan looked behind her and saw the baby grabbing one of her two tails.

Berrynice then looked at Lillynyan somberly. "Do not move a muscle, that's a sign of weakness to this baby-"

Lillynyan was freaking out and attempted to run away, but the Elena's grasp was to strong and... Elena managed to throw Lillynyan outside, breaking the window.

Max and Berrynice ran to check up on Lillynyan, Lillynyan was on the road. "I'm out nyan, that's one crazy baby!" Lillynyan said, she looked beaten up.

Max and Berrynice then turned around to check on Elena, frozen in fear. Elena looked at them, and then all of the sudden she grabbed her diaper and threw it at her big brother and his yo-kai friend. "MY EYES!" screamed Berrynice.

Elena then dashed outside, the door was open! Max's heart was racing. His parents were outside. "ACK! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO BERRYNIC-"

Max has realized his best friend was gone too, he saw a bit of Berrynice's body dash outside the door, chasing Elena.

Max checked on his mom and dad, they were still eating some food, actually, A LOT, of food, "Were they kicked out or something so they brought the food with them!?" Max thought to himself.

Max then ignored his question and looked at the bright side of it, more time for Berrynice to catch Elena!

Meanwhile, Berrynice was chasing Elena.

"Wait up Elena, you can get seriously hurt!" Berrynice shouted. He darted past a man who was about to step on him, just for another man to step on him after.

Berrynice was weakened and flattened on the floor. "Ugh... Elena... wait... for... me..." Elena was crawling faster and faster, Berrynice kept on blinking until he stopped, when he opened his eyes again Berrynice was being carried.

"Don't worry!" said a familiar voice. It was Lillynyan's voice. "We'll get you back to Elena!" Lillynyan sounded determined, but we? Berrynice only saw Lillynyan.

Suddenly, another familiar buzzing sound was heard near Berrynice's left ear. It was Cadin...

Cadin smiled. "We got your back! Ming Ming!" Cadin then chuckled a bit. "And by got your back, we mean throwing you at Elena and then flying both of you back."

Berrynice was confused. "You mean you couldn't stop her?" Cadin then looked at Berrynice darkly. "That baby can see yo-kai and can do way more than that, don't let me go at her again."

Berrynice gulped. "Okay.."

Lillynyan and Cadin then started counting down. "1... 2... 3... THROW!" They both threw Berrynice as hard as they can and Berrynice fell on Elena, Elena was crying, but Berrynice was covering her so much it was all muffled and didn't sound like crying at all.

Cadin and Lillynyan dashed over to the two and hauled them back to Max's house.

Max's heart was beating faster and faster... his parents were almost done with their food and now they were beginning to come home.

They were about to enter until... Lillynyan and Cadin threw Berrynice and Elena inside, Max caught Elena as Max's parents walked in.

Max's mom was slightly amazed. "You know, the house is better looking than I expected, nothing broke at all!"

Max's mom walked to her bedroom and started sleeping. Max had a sigh of relief. "I can hit the hay too.." said Max's dad, but before sleeping with his wife, he winked at Max. "Good job Max, I am proud of you."

Max smiled at his dad before his father went to bed. Berrynice hugged Max. "I came back Max!" Max hugged his buddy back. "I am so proud of you buddy..."

Elena looked at the camera and then winked.

 _THE END_

Wait, not the end of the story, there is still much more to go! Lots of more chapters and other things!  
Wait, before we even go into that, let's see what our little komainu brothers are doing.

 _Komasan Act 2: Ice Cream Training_

Komasan and Komajiro are seen inside of Mog Burger, Komasan was showing his little brother on how he gets his daily serving of ice cream, and by serving, I meant SERVINGS, loads of them.

Komasan looked at his little brother. "Now you look at the ice cream carefully, don't let your guard down, you have to get the aiming right too, and don't forget, only ONE lick, not the whole delicious dang thing! These humans are just as good as us countryfolk and we shouldn't just make sure they wasted their money!"

Komajiro just looked at his brother confused. "Um... okay bro..." Komasan smiled at his little brother. "Komajiro! Komajiro! Look over there! An ice creamie goodness... I'll let you have it."

Komajiro was grateful. "Oh brother!" Komasan looked proud of himself. "Go ahead little brother, show that cone what your made of!"

Komajiro stuck out his tongue and accidently ate the whole thing.

"Oh no!" said Komajiro. "I failed..."

Komasan chuckled. "Don't worry little brother, there's always next time!"

When Komasan and Komajiro got home, Komajiro had a haunting nightmare of an ice cream cone taunting him and licking him, then the ice cream cone licked him and swallowed him. "Oh no... I failed. I failed..."

Komajiro woke up terrified. Komajiro saw his big brother asleep, it was 7 AM in the morning, just about the time Mog Burger opens... and he knew what he had to do.

Komajiro marched up to the fastfood restaurant.

Komajiro sighed, he soon walked in. Komajiro went on the counter next to the lady who served the ice cream. "Thank you come again!"

All of the sudden everything slowed down, Komajiro leapt at the ice cream.

"This is my destiny..." Komajiro said to himself. He licked only one swirl of the ice cream cone.. he did it... HE DID IT!

Komajiro ran back happily to Komasan who had just awoken. "I did it brother! I did it! KOMAJIRO FOR THE WIN Y'AL!"

Komasan smiled. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but yay Komajiro!"

 _And so comes the end to today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed, because the next chapter will be... **legendary.**_


End file.
